


You're Speaking My Language

by AlexandraHamilfan (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Consent Issues, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, HIV/AIDS, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Spanish Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/AlexandraHamilfan
Summary: Two (or possibly a few if the muse strikes) drabbles that I decided to pair into one story that may have more content to follow up.  Opening chapters provides a bit of background. Lin-Manuel meets the reader after a night out, but she neglects to tell him she understood every filthy word he said to her in Spanish when he was drunk.Javier forgets that his boyfriend speaks Spanish when he gets attacked by trolls on Twitter.





	1. "Long as you buy 'em..."

**Author's Note:**

> Right now this is planned to be an intro chapter and a few short drabbles, some with Lin and the female reader, and with Javier and his boyfriend. I may expand this in alternating chapters for Valentine's Day if you all decide you like it. 
> 
> This will not in any way, shape or form be a Vanessa bashing fic, however, reader and Lin enter an established relationship and Vanessa and Lin have been broken up for a long time in this fic's verse.

Lin-Manuel didn't want to think about anything the night he had met his now girlfriend.  His ex, Vanessa, had parted with him on good terms, no longer able to deal with the hectic life of an actor. He hated being away, and he had loved Vanessa for a long time, but it was better this way. Both of them knew it.  Javier, too, was getting back on his feet.  Lin's right hand actor had just come through some rough times. In fact, that was part of what had triggered Vanessa's decision to leave, though the assumption she'd made wasn't true.  Lin deserved someone who didn't make him feel as though he were lugging around a third wheel. The truth was, Vanessa knew she and Lin were no longer good together, and so she'd left, and here he was. 

Anthony had insisted they go out for drinks, because of course Anthony and Javier knew Lin would want to drown his sorrows, or at least, try. Javi was there to make sure Lin didn't drink too much, of course.  He had to laugh at the fact that Lin hadn't been focusing on himself but rather on making sure Javi was okay.  After all, the veteran actor who had been with Lin since the early days of  _In The Heights_ was going through it in his own way. 

"Are you sure you're okay, Javi?", he asked, and Javier smiled, all sweetness. Lin saw through it. Javier was a fighter, fiercely protective and loyal. Of course, his upbringing in Brooklyn and the fact that he had a few years on his boss would make him that way.  Then there was his orientation--openly gay, in the current political climate, and living with HIV. Yeah, you had to be tough to make it through that, and Javier was, in every sense of the word.

"You know I'm a scrapper, boss. I'll be fine.", Javi returned, still all smiles. 

"You sure? I mean, I thought I heard. . .", he began, but Javi being Javi, waved it off. 

"Don't worry about it, Lin. I'm fine. I'm gonna be better for it, you know that." Lin leaned over, cupping his co-star's face in his hands. 

"Hey. Your prince is out there somewhere. I promise you."

"Don't do that, Lin.  You make me sound like I'm a damsel in distress. Stop worrying, please. I'm not here for me. Not tonight." Lin laughed internally, then exhaled. 

"You came up in Brooklyn. Had no choice."

"Exactly. Not in that era. City was a whole different monster then.", he frowned. Lin's whiskey was still sitting untouched. Sure, both of them were careful about what they drank and when, but this was atypical, even for him.  Javier could tell something was weighing on his mind. He wasn't the cause of Lin's worry, he knew that much. Anthony walked up then, offering smiles.  As if on cue, both of them gulped down their drinks. Knowing Anthony, he would order them another. Javi tipped his glass in Lin's direction.

"Salud."

"L'chaim." Sure enough, Anthony was on his way. Thankfully he'd known them well enough to order more of the same.  Lin knew they needed to be cautious of how much they drank. Tomorrow was a two-show day.    But for now, all they needed was to be able to let loose for a while. They weren't expecting encounters that would change everything. 


	2. Make a Move!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin sees a cute girl at the bar, and Javi pressures him to go for it.

Lin was on his third drink now, and admittedly feeling a little buzzed when he spotted a group of women sitting at a table.  Javi grinned and winked at him.  Lin narrowed his eyes. 

"What are you lookin' at me like that for?", Javi smirked and subtly flicked his eyes to the table behind them. One of the young women, wearing a red dress, had her eves fixed on Lin. Every so often she would look down, or back at her companions, and whisper something behind her hand. 

"Cutie at 6 o' clock.", he whispered. Lin glanced back, careful not to obviously stare. The girl seemed not to notice. 

"Not my type.", he hissed in Spanish, waving his hand. Javi laughed. Lin was always dismissive of attention from any other woman but Vanessa. Javier had never faulted him for it. Anthony was back in a flash, more drinks, more laughter. Lin tried not to think about what Javi had mentioned, until Anthony shocked them both. 

"She is so. Right now,  _any_ girl's your type. Cut loose, have a little fun. Not like you're tied to one woman anymore. And when was the last time you and 'Nessa..."

"Yeah. Have you been with anyone since Vanessa? Now that it's over, you could use some stress relief.", Javier offered, and Lin cut his eyes at both of them. All he wanted was to be alone. At least  that was what he wanted to make himself believe. Javier and Lin were close, but right now Javi was pushing his buttons, and Lin was not going to take it. 

"Mind your own, Javi…"

"Ooh, someone's cranky. Been a while then, huh? Bet you could get any one of those girls you wanted." He swished his glass lightly before taking another sip.  Anthony finally joined them again, clearly realizing they didn't need any more alcohol in their systems right now. Lin was hardly drunk off his ass, but both Javier and Anthony knew a few drinks were all he needed to get close enough for comfort. 

"Looks like you two got a couple of admirers. Lin, the girl in red behind you hasn't stopped staring since we sat down." He fought the urge to look and scare her off. 

"No one's looking at me, I'm sure.", Javier scoffed. But Anthony looked dead serious. 

"Don't look now, but that cute guy at table 4 has had his eye on you all night."

"Ooh, the one in the green shirt? He's right, Javi.", Lin chimed in, his words slurring slightly. 

"He's cute. But with my luck, probably also straight. Thanks for trying, honey."

"You only find out one way. Send him a drink. Or go talk to him? What have you got to lose?" Javier blushed. The last thing he needed was to make a fool of himself in front of a hottie like that. He was probably spoken for anyway, and if he wasn't, he  _was_ way out of Javier's league. But he could take a chance. 

"Ok. Here's the deal. I'll talk to him if you talk to her. But we need another drink first." As they finished their drinks, they warned Anthony that this was the last one. Lin appeared confident, so Javier shrugged it off and let him do his thing. Anthony had learned a long time ago to stay out of both men's way, so he lingered, ready to offer moral support if needed. 

"Bet.", Lin and Anthony spoke at once, laughing.  If Lin could land this girl, maybe he would feel better.  As Javier watched Lin giggle and sway, it became more and more obvious that his tipsy friend was working up the courage to go speak to the girl he'd had his eye on. Javier wanted to take a shot with the guy Lin had pointed out to him. But was it too soon? Then his thoughts tumbled back to reality. The girl in the red dress was leaving the table. She'd been sitting there most of the night, gossiping with her friends, and it had been clear she'd noticed the three of them when Lin, Javier, and Anthony had walked in. Her eyes had scanned the room nervously, looking for a way out before she was noticed. 

She tucked her hair behind her ear as Lin hesitated at the bar.  Javi stared at him. What was he doing?

"Hey. If you want her, you have to go get her. She's totally into you, but she's a classic. Waiting for you to make the first move."

"But Javi, what if. . .?"

"No. No 'what ifs", Lin. Are you going to talk to her, or aren't you?"

"What if she's not into me?"

"If you think she's not into you, I'm secretly Aaron Burr in disguise."

"Yeah, okay. Be right back. I'mma give it a shot. Which means you gotta try too."

"Whatever you say. Good luck." Lin downed his last drink for courage, but as he got up, the guy Javier had his eye on approached. Lin froze, hanging back at the bar, watching the conversation.  He  _was_ cute, exactly Javier's type.  Surprisingly, he sat next to the woman Lin had wanted to talk to, who pulled him back up for a hug. They obviously knew each other. Lin tried to guess. Old schoolmates? Maybe they'd been wrong and the man wasn't gay. The woman was speaking in hushed tones, and Lin couldn't hear a word. 

"I still can't believe we ran into each other here. Last time we met up was. . ."

"Our reunion. Yeah, it's been almost a year. I know. All we talked about then was my non-existent love life. Pathetic, if you ask me.", her companion filled in.

"Oh, Carlos. Honey, you had it rough. Coming out at sixteen couldn't have been fun. I still wish I'd known."

"Yeah. Hey, don't look now, but tall, dark and handsome behind us has his eye on you."

"Oh, the one who came over from the bar? His friend's been eyeing you.", Carlos snapped back, causing her to blush.  She was always a little insecure, and it showed now. He knew better. She could be confident and amazing when she wanted to be.  Not only that, but she was a supportive ally. She'd always suspected that Carlos was gay, but had never said anything about it until he was ready to come out.  She didn't push him, but smiled and walked away to give him some room to breathe.  He noticed someone glancing his way, but the dark haired stranger looked away again before he could get a good look at him.  

Lin wasn't obviously tipsy when he approached, but anyone who knew him would have known for sure. There was a bit too much confidence in his step.  He introduced himself, but then lapsed into Spanish. Whether the alcohol or the nerves had caused it, he had no idea.  Still,  he knew he had to hold her attention. 

"Hello, Angel.", he whispered into her ear. Surprisingly, he didn't seem drunk to her at all. She couldn't even smell it on his breath. But perhaps she was caught up in the moment or his looks.  Carlos gave her a glance that told her he would protect her if needed, but she waved him off. She could handle herself. 

"Hi. I couldn't help noticing you've been watching me all night. Finally got the courage to say something?", she teased.  Lin smiled. Ordinarily she would have recoiled, but there was something about his confidence that helped put her at ease. She was distracted by his good looks, if she were being honest.  She knew he understood her, that much was a good thing. 

"I suppose you could say that. Sorry. I get tongue tied sometimes around a beautiful woman. But I know a way we can communicate without saying a word. Dance with me?", he queried, offering his hand to her. If she didn't speak Spanish--and right now he hoped she didn't--she would at least understand this. She took his hand and they were off.  In between dances, the two got to know each other. He figured she had at least a passing understanding of what he said to her, and she tried not to give too much away in her reactions. 

While Lin danced, Javier took the opportunity to walk over to the man who had been watching him. 

"Looks like the dance floor's hot tonight."

"Yeah. I don't see much point in making it hotter. Unless, of course, you might want to take a trip around with me?"

"You're cute, but I know nothing about you."

"You will. Javier Muñoz. My friends call me Javi."

"I'm Carlos. It's nice to meet you. You know, I think I will take you up on that dance now. My friend says I should take a chance."

"Funny. So did mine." As both couples took to the dance floor, there was magic in the air. The energy between them was electric, and dancing together communicated everything they couldn't. Lin was losing himself in the moment now. He knew it was risky to try and take things to another level but he couldn't resist. 

"You're a very spirited dancer. I wonder if you do everything else with the same spirit? Do I have any chance of finding out?" Rather than reply, she laughed. But it was a laugh of comfort and confidence, one that let Lin know he was on the right track. He couldn't deny he was attracted to her, and she knew the chemistry they were seeing now was enough to overcome any potential barriers. For a few moments she debated what it would look like if she left with him, and then she remembered, Carlos had offered her an easy out. All he had to do was send a 911 text, and she would have an excuse to leave.

"I think after all that, I at least owe you a drink, but then, we should get out of here. Come with me to my place. Environment's a little quieter, more friendly. Are you okay with that?" Lin blinked, but then nodded.  Carlos hummed when he noticed them, catching Javier's attention, too. He laughed. 

"Way to go, Lin."

"Looks like your friend's leaving with my ride.", Carlos joked. 

"Don't worry, honey. He'll take good care of her. As for a ride, I can happily take you home, when you're ready to go."

"Sure. Let's go."

 The two couples headed their separate ways, holding hands and grinning happily. If it worked, this would be the beginning of a beautiful pair of relationships. 


End file.
